Velocity
October 28, 1974 Taurus is parked at a fast food joint when a creeper comes on the radio. Whirlwind: "Stampede? Come in, Stampede." Taurus: "Whirlwind? I thought I took care of your sorry ass back in New Galveston." Whirlwind: "You thought wrong, man. I'm back from the dead where I have seen the eternal light!" Taurus: "What the damn hell you want?" Whirlwind: "Just wanna play a little game, man. There's a bus heading South on the highway. Just left town. It's rigged with a bomb and I have it under remote. So, listen very carefully, man. As soon as it reaches fiftyfive: BOOM, adios busarino! If anybody tries to open the doors: BOOM! Mess with the controls: BOOM! You get the idea. Anyway, the game is simple, man. Stop the bus before it blows into pieces. Oh, and did I mention no guns? One shot and BOOM!" Taurus: "Whirlwind, when I find you, I'm gonna shove that bomb straight up your chicken shit ass." Whirlwind:'' "Oh, that's wonderful, man... Oh, one more helpful hint. I'd be careful around hills. If all four wheels leave the ground: bye bye pretty little bus."'' Taurus heads for the crossroads down the road to intercept the GoDolpin bus. As soon as he comes within reach of it, the bus driver comes on the CB. Bus driver:'' "Mayday! Mayday! This is charter 129. The bus is under somekind of outside control. I can't stop it!"'' Taurus: "Hang tight, 129. Don't do anything! There's a bomb onboard. Everyone stay in their seats, and hang on! Dig? Now, I'm gonna try to stop the bus with my car." Bus driver: "Hurry!" Taurus passes the bus, then speeds ahead it. The idea is to ram it in a frontal collision, breaking the circuitry of the bomb. Taurus flips the car around and starts to head back towards the oncoming bus. He rams it head on. It works. Bus driver: "The bus, it stopped! It stopped!" Taurus: "129, come back. Everyone OK?" Bus driver: "Only a couple cuts and bruises. Nothing big." Taurus: "Good. Just stay put until I get back. And remember, don't touch anyting." Whirlwind: "Nice work, Stampede. I'm impressed, man. Really. But the game's not over. Let's see if you can catch me." Taurus: "Happy to oblige, man." Whirlwind could be at random places in the area. There is no telling where he might be. So, Taurus takes a guess and heads off. Whirlwind: "Stampede, I'm really disappointed, man. Can't even handle a little hide and seek." Taurus: "Hide and seek my ass. Show yourself. Fool." Ultimately, he finds him. Whirlwind: "Stampede! Nice to see you again, man." Taurus: "Popquiz, shithead. You have a hair trigger aimed at your ride. What do you do? What do-you-do?" Whirlwind: "Hehe, you run, man." Taurus opens fire and Whirlwind takes some serious damage. Whirlwind: "You're messing up my Hacienda, man! This really sucks!" Taurus takes some damage. Taurus: "Come on, Stampede. Get it together." But Whirlwind doesn't get far before he blows up and screams. Whirlwind: "Aaaahhhhh, man!" Taurus: "Who's the badass NOW?! WHO's the badass NOW!?" Taurus pulls over and contacts the bus. Taurus: "129, this is Stampede. Come back, 129." Bus driver: "I'm here, Stampede." Taurus: "Situation's under control. On my way back, baby." Other quotes *All four wheels leave the ground. Bus driver: "Aaaaaahhh!" Whirlwind: "Stampede, I told you, man. All four wheels on the ground. Shame on you, man!" *Speeding. Bus driver: "Aaaaaahhh!" Whirlwind: "Stampede, you didn't listen, man. No faster than fiftyfive. Oh well, I still had fun." *Blowing up the bus. Bus driver: "Aaaaaahhh!" Whirlwind: "Like I always say, man. Guns don't kill people. Stupid people do!" *The bus goes off a cliff. Whirlwind: "Popquiz, badass. You got a remote controlled bus heading toward a washed out bridge. What do you do? What do-you-do?" Bus driver: "Help! We're heading straight for the ravine." Taurus: "Listen up, 129. Everybody hang on." Bus driver: "Aaaaaahhh!" Taurus: "Shit." Whirlwind: "Oh, try not to worry, Stampede. Maybe the ground broke their fall. Or their necks, man!" *Not finding Whirlwind in time. Whirlwind: "Stampede, I can only assume by your tardiness that you're giving up. Guess I'll have to find some other hero to play with, man. Too bad!" *Letting Whirlwind escape. Whirlwind: "Stampede, if you can't catch me by now, you never will. Playtime is over, man. Time to go bye bye." *Whirlwind does not want to wait anymore. Whirlwind: "You know, I love it up here, man. Everything becomes so clear. I can see things. Things no one else can understand. It's like the clouds, man. They... they enlighten me. When they talk to me in shapes they spell out so much more than words. It's about the signs, man. The signs! If only everyone could read the signs....! Time to go bye bye, man!" '' *Whirlwind likes to drown puppies. Whirlwind: ''"Ever drown a puppy? That's a lotta fun too, man." Category:Interstate '76: Nitro Riders - Scenarios